


Wanna Roger the Shrubber?

by Jo_Rutherford_Lee



Category: Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mild Smut, Roger doesn't really mind though, Sexual Coercion, Smut, What am I doing with my life?, couldn't help myself, silliness, silly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Rutherford_Lee/pseuds/Jo_Rutherford_Lee
Summary: The head knight takes his payment for providing Roger with business.
Relationships: Head Knight of Ni/Roger the Shrubber
Kudos: 4





	Wanna Roger the Shrubber?

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the first notes I made when I thought of this:  
> 1\. 'Roger the Shrubber' sounds like an instruction.  
> 2\. The Knights of Ni have a boner for shrubberies.  
> 3\. ???  
> 4\. Silly smut fic!
> 
> I suppose 3 could now be the description. :P

"Do you have to keep doing that?"  
"Can't... _ni_... can't help it..."  
It seemed that with every few upward thrusts he was making that stupid noise, and it was grating on Roger's nerves as usual.  
  
"I, _ni_... I almost got the last lot... to buy two shrubberies, you know?" the knight told Roger.  
"Am I, uh... supposed to thank you for that?" he asked.  
"More business..." the knight pointed out.  
"And probably... more of this, too..." Roger rebuffed.  
"Don't pretend you don't love i- uh, this..." he quickly amended his words.  
"Love what?" Roger smirked, "It?"  
"Nngh... please don't..." the knight shuddered.  
"Just teasing..."  
The knight leaned down by Roger's ear.  
"Ni!" he yelped.  
"Alright, I guess I deserved that one..." Roger admitted.  
  
Afterwards, they both sat and rested for a short while before walking away to go about their respective businesses again. But, Roger thought, it probably wouldn't be very much longer till the next poor idiots ran into that seemingly shrubbery-obsessed loony...

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so that happened...! XD  
> Considering my current fic in progress, you could say this is like the fanfiction equivalent of a side-quest. :P  
> And now back to our ~~regularly scheduled~~ erratically updated story...


End file.
